Last Call
by MementoxxMori
Summary: SeverusxOFC. Loosely based on Lee Ann Womack's Last Call. Better summary inside.


First of all, this is my first attempt at writing anything in the Potter-verse so please bear with me and don't get too upset if it's not a completely canon fic. I don't mean for it to be anyway lol. Let's see...as I said this is based loosely on the song Last Call by Lee Ann Womack. The finished product actually ended up not really so much relating to the song as I envisioned it would but I suppose you'll have that sometimes :) It still fits, in my head anyway heh. This is a one shot that is meant to be a sort of partner fic to a chaptered story I'm working on featuring the two characters mentioned. I heard the song on the radio and I got this insane plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to sit down and write this little drabble first. The time setting for this fic is after Severus and Lily's friendship goes sour but before she gets killed by Voldemort...pretty vague I know. I think that's about it for my rambling. I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think!

By the way, I don't own anything from Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing Severus :) And I don't make any money from this.

*****************************

Deep violet eyes glanced up at the owl flapping its wings outside the window. Cordelia sighed and placed her book on the table. _I wonder who would owl me at this hour,_ she mused as she went to the window and opened it, giving the owl a piece of biscuit as she untied the parchment from its leg. One look at her name in the all too familiar spiky scrawl told her all she needed to know.

"Oh Sev...not again," she lamented, and shook her head.

She doesn't need to open the parchment to know what it says. Severus had recently developed a habit of getting piss ass drunk in an attempt to block out memories of his precious Lily. Then Cordelia would receive an owl at some obscene hour of the early morning telling her how much he loves her and needs her to help him forget. Cordelia has loved Severus for a very long time and she would do anything for him, including letting him make love to her while thinking of another woman. She wasn't foolish enough to believe he was thinking of her while tenderly making love to her as if she were the most precious thing in the world to him. If there was ever any doubt about that, it was quickly washed away when, as he climaxed, he whispered _Lily _so lovingly that Cordelia's heart constricted painfully in her chest. She and Lily share the same hair color but that is where the similarities end. Severus would never confuse them if he were sober. In his eyes, Lily could do no wrong, even after she ended their friendship and started dating that pompous ass James Potter. Cordelia couldn't understand how Lily could cast Severus aside so easily. She did know one thing, however. She would never make the same mistake that witch did. Severus was a beautiful soul, someone to be cherished, and she would never abandon him. Even if he unknowingly beat every inch of her heart until it was black and blue, she would be with him to the very end. Shaking her head, she broke from her reverie and wiped away the moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes. Grabbing her traveling cloak, she apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

************************************************

She saw him sitting at the bar and noticed Tom was poised to refill his glass of Firewhiskey. She reached them in a few strides and placed her small, pale hand over Severus' glass.

"Let's get you home, Severus," she said softly to the inebriated wizard.

Severus turned his unfocused gaze on her and flashed a rare smile. Cordelia's heart sped up and spluttered nervously against her ribcage. He turned his attention back to Tom.

"See Tom, I told you my witch would come for me."

Her heart gave another nervous lurch at the words _my witch _and she had almost recovered when Severus pulled her against his chest and squeezed her. Unconsciously, she breathed him in, his scent of sandalwood and patchouli instantly calming her. Tom shot her a sympathetic look, which she made a point of ignoring. She didn't want or need anyone's pity. She loved Severus and would do whatever was necessary to take care of him. If he had to get drunk so he could trick himself into believing she was Lily, then so be it. She would be whoever he needed her to be. For now, he needed her to be Lily, and she'd be damned if she denied him that. She tightened her grip around his waist as he stood from the barstool and swayed slightly.

"Let's go home, love," he slurred.

Cordelia gulped and nodded before apparating them to his home at Spinners End. She helped him upstairs to his room and tried unsuccesfully to avert her eyes as he stripped down to nothing and crawled beneath the sheets.

"Come lay with me, Lily," he whispered seductively, as he held out his hand for her.

"Of course, love," she replied, trying to keep the heartache she was feeling from coming through in her voice.

As he pulled her flush against him and began peppering her neck with kisses, she fervently wished that one day he would be able to be this way with her, and not while thinking she was Lily.

****************************************************

Last Call- Lee Ann Womack

_I recognized your number_

_It's burned into my brain_

_Felt my heart beating faster_

_Every time it rang_

_Some things never change_

_That's why I didn't answer_

_I bet you're in a bar  
Listening to a country song  
Glass of Johnny Walker Red_

_With no one to take you home  
They're probably closing down_

_Saying, "No more alcohol"_

_I bet you're in a bar_

_'Cause I'm always your last call_

_I don't need to check that message  
I know what it says  
"Baby, I still love you"_

_Don't mean nothin when there's whiskey on your breath_

_That's the only love I get_

_So if you're calling..._

_I bet you're in a bar _

_Listenin to a cheatin song  
Glass of Johnny Walker Red_

_With no one to take you home_

_They're probably closing down_

_Saying, "No more alcohol"_

_I bet you're in a bar _

_'Cause I'm always your last-_

_Call me crazy _

_But I think maybe_

_We've had our last call_

_I bet you're in a bar_

_It's always the same old song_

_That Johnny Walker Red_

_By now it's almost gone._

_But baby I won't be there _

_To catch you when you fall_

_I bet you're in a bar_

_'Cause I'm always your last call_


End file.
